Property
by inuyashacat13
Summary: AU. Eiri only ever wanted someone who would do whatever he asked, whom he couldn't become attached to. Which is why Shuichi is perfect for him, he does whatever Eiri orders, without question. Why, you may wonder…he's programmed to…
1. Prologue: Absent Heart Beats

Property

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Eiri only ever wanted someone to help around the house, someone who could keep him company, someone he could never be attached to, and someone who would never question or betray him. Which is why Shuichi is perfect for him, he does whatever Eiri orders, without question. Why, you may wonder…he's programmed to…

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Prologue: Absent Heart Beats

A/N: Sorry guys, I've currently lost my muse for Never Let Go, so I've started to work on this until I'm inspired again, hope you guys enjoy^^ Love for anyone who reads this~

* * *

He was born without a heartbeat, tears were shed, and hope was lost. The son the Shindou's had always wanted was born without a heartbeat, without a chance. Shuichi Shindou was dead before he even had a chance to cry…however, the doctors could make him live, but only…if they turned him into something that wasn't human…

The Shindous' didn't care if their child wouldn't be human, they wanted their son, so with the Shindous' consent, the doctors began their work. Shuichi's body was fused completely with microscopic chips that could grow, move, and react. He had the appearance of a normal child, though he was not human at all. He was a machine, but no one could tell.

The doctors were overjoyed with their success, however, they had never actually created something like Shuichi before, and they wanted him for more research. The doctors feigned sadness and told the Shindou's they had failed, and with heavy hearts, the Shindou's left, leaving their son behind.

The doctors immediately began to study Shuichi once his parents were out of the picture, Shuichi would do whatever was commanded of him, although he had many limitations since he was only an infant. However, he grew, just like a normal child, and was able to accomplish more and more.

Soon the doctors began to make more of the human-like machines, with the decision that once the machines were old enough they would sell them for profit. Since the machines were made from the bodies of children that died, they sold them very secretly and only to very wealthy people. This is how Shuichi ended up in the house of the well-known Uesugi's.

Shuichi had only just turned five but was already highly capable at doing many things, which lead the doctors to decide it was time to sell him off. The Uesugis' jumped at the chance to get something to help clean and be there for their son, so they bought Shuichi as a present for their Eldest son, Eiri.

Shuichi was boxed and wrapped up, but he didn't care, he had been programmed to love and follow the orders of the boy named Eiri Uesugi and he couldn't wait to meet him. Silence fell over Shuichi as he anticipated his meeting with Eiri, until there was no sound at all. None except, the gentle beats, of an artificial heart.

* * *

End A/N: Yes, the prologue is supposed to be really short, hope you're enjoying this story so far! Review to make me smile, constructive criticism is fine, but flames will be shunned:P Love you all for reading this!

~Kitty


	2. Ch1: You're Mine

Property

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Eiri only ever wanted someone to help around the house, someone who could keep him company, someone he could never be attached to, and someone who would never question or betray him. Which is why Shuichi is perfect for him, he does whatever Eiri orders, without question. Why, you may wonder…he's programmed to…

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Chapter One: You're Mine

A/N: Hmm, if you couldn't tell already this isn't going to be the happiest story, so don't be too surprised if things aren't always gumdrops and rainbows x3 haha, being depressed makes me not feel like writing overly happy stories :3 It'll still have lots of EirixShuichi though^^ love and this chapter for any readers so far ~

* * *

Eiri laid on his bed more bored then anything, for he wasn't to leave his room until his parents had finished preparing for his eighth birthday. Even though it was Eiri's birthday, he wasn't excited at all, birthdays were never fun, he just sat there while his party guests tried to chat with him.

Hours seemed to pass before Eiri was allowed out of his room, he sighed in relief although there wasn't much to be relieved about. Eiri quickly ran down the hall to the stairs leading to his living, trying to keep a smile on as the steps lead him closer and closer to a room full of presents and annoying people.

As Eiri finally reached his living room a loud "HAPPY BIRTHAY EIRI!" was shouted by everyone in the room, Eiri inwardly groaned and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you, everyone," Eiri said as he walked through his living room, eyeing everything his parents had done for his party. There were banners, balloons, and presents completely filling the room, most kids would've been excited, but Eiri could care less.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," told Eiri as he reached the kitchen on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, mother," Eiri replied politely, smiling the fake smile he always wore. Mr. Uesugi just grunted in acknowledgment of Eiri, wasn't one for words, even to his family, he was always cold and distant. Which lead Eiri to despise the man known as his father, but he couldn't help but believe he was alike him in many ways.

With Eiri present, the festivities began, games were played, and cake was eaten, until it was finally time to unwrap presents. Eiri unwrapped all his presents with fake enthusiasm, and thanked everyone for their "great" gifts. Once he finished unwrapping his last gift, people finally began to leave, until it was just Eiri and his family.

"Come here Eiri," Mrs. Uesugi said as soon as the last guest left, "Now that everyone's gone I have one last present for you." Eiri obeyed and walked over to his mother, who was dragging out a giant present. Eiri stared at blankly at the present, wondering what could be in such a big box.

"Don't be shy now," Mrs. Uesugi said as Eiri examined his present, "open it." Eiri studied his present for another minute before deciding to open it. It was green with a bright yellow bow, and almost as tall as he was. Cautiously Eiri undid the bow that went around his present, and he began to remove the green wrapping paper.

After a while of unwrapping, Eiri was met with a white box, that seemed to have an opening like a door. Eiri slowly opened the door until he could clearly see what was inside the box. In it sat a small boy, with pink hair and shining purple eyes. The boy wore all white, and had no shoes.

"Are you Eiri Uesugi?" the small boy asked as Eiri studied him, causing Eiri to flinch.

"Yes?" Eiri replied, sounding confused. The boy seemed to immediately cheer up at Eiri's response.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" the pink-haired boy said enthusiastically, jumping out of the box and onto Eiri, "I'm Shuichi Shindou, and I've been programmed to love and serve you!" Eiri blinked at the boy who had wrapped around his waist, unsure of what to think, he turned to his mom for an explanation.

"Eiri, Shuichi is a new type of machine that is programmed to do whatever you ask of him," Mrs. Uesugi began to explain as Eiri continued to stare out Shuichi, "I figured he could help you out with whatever, while also keeping you company."

Eiri continued to stare at Shuichi, he'd never heard of anything like this before. "S-So…he's a machine?" Eiri asked, after going over everything his mother said.

"Yes," his mother replied, smiling, "But he grows and lives just like a normal human would."

"How's that possible?" Eiri asked, wondering if the boy currently sitting in his lap could really be a machine.

"I'm not sure," Eiri's mother replied, "but he's yours now, and he'll never disobey you." With that last statement, Mrs. Uesugi left, leaving Eiri all alone with Shuichi. Eiri stared at Shuichi, unsure of what to do, until he finally thought of something.

"So…" Eiri began, a smirk playing across his lips, "You'll do anything I ask of you, Shuichi?"

"Yes, Eiri-san!" Shuichi happily replied, looking forward to obeying his new master.

"Call me master," Eiri stated, he didn't like being called Eiri-san too much.

"Yes, master," Shuichi happily complied, Eiri swore Shuichi was just like a puppy and he could see his tail wagging.

"Slap me," Eiri deadpanned, causing Shuichi to gasp.

"B-But m-master…" Shuichi stuttered, wondering what his master was possibly thinking.

"You said you'd do whatever I ordered, this is a test, obey me," Eiri told Shuichi without blinking an eye, he was dead serious.

"Y-yes, master," Shuichi replied, enthusiasm dropped, and without looking at Eiri, he slapped him across the face.

"Very good," Eiri said, holding a hand to his face, "Now slap yourself." Without even asking why this time, Shuichi slapped himself across the face, cringing at the sting it caused. Eiri just laughed, pleased with Shuichi's actions.

"Good, no hesitation this time," Eiri said after a minute, smiling bitter sweetly, "slap yourself harder."

"Yes master," Shuichi replied immediately, willing to do anything to make Eiri happy. A loud smack resounded across the room as Shuichi smacked himself as hard a he could.

"Again," Eiri said, eyes filled with boredom. Shuichi nodded in consent, and slapped himself just as hard again, but Eiri still wasn't satisfied. He had Shuichi slap himself repeatedly, until Shuichi began to bleed.

"Machines can bleed?" Eiri asked, studying Shuichi with interest.

"Yes," Shuichi replied, "I can feel, bleed, eat, etc, just like any normal human."

"So, if you could feel pain every time you slapped yourself, why did you continue to do it?" Eiri questioned, looking Shuichi in the eyes.

"Because my master ordered me to continue, and my master's needs come before my own," Shuichi replied, looking kindly at Eiri. Eiri seemed to consider Shuichi's words, but even if his machine could feel, it wasn't as if he had a soul or anything. This boy, this machine, this _thing_ he had gotten from his parents, would only ever care about his own needs, would never even try to disobey him. It was nice, but kind of boring.

"Slap yourself," Eiri commanded, he was bored but had nothing better to do.

"Yes, master," Shuichi responded, eyes glazing over, and without any hesitation Shuichi slapped himself one more time, knocking himself unconscious. Eiri sighed and rolled his eyes at the unconscious boy in his arms. What good was a machine that had weaknesses just like humans? With one last sigh, Eiri lifted Shuichi up and carried him with himself, to his room.

* * *

It hasn't been too long before Shuichi woke up, utterly confused. _Wasn't I passed out downstairs?_ Shuichi wondered, while looking around the current room he was occupying. Purple eyes met with golden eyes within a matter of seconds, the eyes were studying him.

"You're up," Eiri stated as he leaned over Shuichi, studying the now awake boy.

"Y-yes," Shuichi stuttered, averting his eyes from Eiri's, "I'm sorry for passing out and inconveniencing you, master." Eiri just rolled his eyes.

"It's no problem," Eiri said, moving his face closer to Shuichi's, "can you dream?" Shuichi was surprised Eiri had such an interest in him, but it made him happy nonetheless.

"Yes, I can dream," Shuichi replied, eyes seeming distant.

"What do you dream about?" Eiri asked, wondering what a human-like machine could possibly dream of.

Shuichi chuckled, "Nothing too interesting so far, mostly nightmares," Shuichi responded.

"Nightmares?" Eiri questioned, confusion slipping in his, "What do you have nightmares about?"

"Shutting down, and being unable to live anymore, mostly," Shuichi replied, looking downcast.

"I'm sure that's unlikely," Eiri stated, causing Shuichi to smile.

"You never know," Shuichi replied, eyes reflecting no emotions. After that was said, both Eiri and Shuichi fell into silence, until Eiri began to get bored again.

"Help me clean my room," Eiri commanded of Shuichi once he was fed up with silence.

"Yes, master," Shuichi complied, sitting up and getting off the gray bed he'd been laying down on . Shuichi assumed the room he was in was Eiri's room. It wasn't very messy, or interesting. It contained a gray bed on the north side of the room, across from the white door, a big gray closet on the west side of the room, a wooden desk and chair on the east side of the room, and a wooden dresser next to Eiri's bed.

It didn't take long for Shuichi to clean Eiri's room. The only messy part seemed to be a few clothes strewn across his floor. Once Shuichi was done cleaning Eiri's room, Eiri asked Shuichi to clean the rest of his house, it took a few hours, but Shuichi finally finished and set off to find Eiri to see what he could do next.

Eiri was reading in a room that resembled a library on the first floor of the manor when Shuichi found him, Shuichi waited patiently for Eiri to notice him instead of having Eiri interrupt him. It didn't take too long before Eiri noticed Shuichi's presence.

"Yes?" Eiri questioned Shuichi, setting his book.

"I've finished cleaning master, I've come to ask what I should do next," Shuichi responded, smiling at his achievement. Eiri seemed lost in thought for a second, but after a minute, he smiled.

"Come with me," Eiri said while standing up, pulling Shuichi's hand with his own. Shuichi followed Eiri and continued to hold his hand until they reached Eiri's back yard. The Uesugi manor had a huge backyard, filled with gardens, trees, and things for kids play on. Eiri lead Shuichi down a path that lead to a large pond with a playground beside it.

Shuichi eyed Eiri curiously, but seemed excited by everything in Eiri's backyard. Once they were beside the pond, Eiri stopped and turned to Shuichi.

"I want you to play with me," Eiri said as Shuichi excitedly looked around.

Shuichi froze at Eiri's words and turned to him immediately, "Yes master!" Shuichi replied happily, waiting for further instruction from Eiri.

"You may call me Eiri while we're playing," Eiri began as Shuichi smiled brightly, "and you can follow your own desires for the time being, okay?"

"Yes, Eiri!" Shuichi replied happily, excited to get the chance to actually play with his master.

"Now," Eiri said, finally letting go of Shuichi's hand, "let's play a game of hide and seek."

* * *

Eiri and Shuichi played until the sun began to set. They were lying quietly in patch of grass when a bird flew upon Shuichi's hand. Shuichi smiled at the bird, it was small and had dull blue feathers. Eiri smirked as he saw Shuichi smiling at the bird.

"Kill it," Eiri commanded in an airy tone, boredom evident in his eyes. Shuichi's eyes glazed over as he looked at the bird on his hand, he didn't move for a second, and then he lifted his hand, letting the bird fly free. Eiri watched with mild interest as the bird flew away, Shuichi didn't move again.

"You didn't follow my orders," Eiri stated, glancing at Shuichi, "why not?"

"You said while we are playing I can do as I desire," Shuichi replied, "and since the bird did not pose a threat to you in any way, I desired for it to go free."

"You're smart," Eiri said as he smirked, "play time's over now, slap yourself."

Shuichi smiled at Eiri, "Yes master," Shuichi responded, slapping himself quickly across the face, he laughed at stinging pain.

"What's so funny?" Eiri asked, eyeing Shuichi intently.

"You are," Shuichi replied as he laughed again, eyes still dull.

Eiri didn't bother asking any more as he smiled to himself, his machine was more interesting then he first believed him to be. _So he's already got me figured out, _Eiri thought as he got up from his spot on the grass, _I'll have to try some new tactics soon to keep him interested as well…_

"Come on Shuichi, it's time to go inside," Eiri said as he began walking back to his house.

"Yes master," Shuichi replied while quickly getting up and following Eiri.

* * *

Eiri sighed in relaxation as he finally laid down for bed. He'd had an interesting day thanks to his mother's present.

"Shuichi," Eiri said as he shifted in his bed, "come rest with me." Shuichi, who had been standing beside Eiri's bed, quickly nodded and slipped beneath the gray lush covers of Eiri's bed. Once Shuichi was beside himself, Eiri turned Shuichi's face towards his own.

"Kiss me," Eiri whispered to Shuichi as he moved their faces closer. Shuichi blushed, but nodded, and he quickly kissed Eiri.

"That was pathetic, kiss me longer," Eiri deadpanned, as Shuichi tried to turn away from Eiri. Blushing even more, Shuichi followed Eiri's orders and kissed Eiri once more, not stopping until Eiri decided to move away from Shuichi.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Eiri said as Shuichi tried to hide his face, "you're mine, but I don't belong to you, I don't have to worry about anything if it's you, because you're my property, and nothing more."

"Yes master," Shuichi responded, understanding what Eiri meant, "Does that mean you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Of course not, it'd be too much trouble, but with you, there are no consequences," Eiri replied nonchalantly.

Shuichi smiled at his master, "I'm glad to be here for you, master," Shuichi said sweetly, happy to be of use to his master.

"Go to sleep, Shuichi," Eiri commanded, instead of replying.

"Yes, master," Shuichi complied happily, gently closing his eyes.

Eiri sighed as he watched Shuichi gently drifted off, it was still a little hard to believe he was just a machine. His lips had felt so moist and real, just like a normal human's would. However…Shuichi was not a human, he was only Eiri's property. Therefore, Eiri could do whatever he pleased, and there would never be any consequences…Eiri smirked as he drifted off to sleep, he had finally gotten a present that was worthwhile…

* * *

End A/N: Annnddd SCENE! :) hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Property" Isn't Eiri such a precious child :3 haha, there's actually reasons for why he commanded the things he did to Shuichi, cookies to anyone who reviews with why they think he's like that and get it right :D I'll try to update this story along with my other one as soon as I can! Reviews make my day, constructive criticism is fine but flames will be shunned :P I love you all for reading this!

~Kitty


	3. Ch2: Hold Me Tonight

Property

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Eiri only ever wanted someone to help around the house, someone who could keep him company, someone he could never be attached to, and someone who would never question or betray him. Which is why Shuichi is perfect for him, he does whatever Eiri orders, without question. Why, you may wonder…he's programmed to…

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, some bad words, some suggestive themes, this chapter contains something M! rated! so if you don't want to read the part with it you can just skip it because it's un-important to the plot and I only did it because I was gone for so long =w= but the rest of this chapter is VERY important x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, never will =w=

Chapter Two: Hold me tonight

A/N: …ehehe, so it's been like…three months…I'M SO SORRY! I was a sad, sad panda for a while and didn't feel up to writing, but now I'm looking forward to writing again :D I don't know if I'll ever get back to Never Let Go though…but perhaps some day for all the wonderful fans who are still there, I love you guys! I love everyone who's read and/or reviewed my story so far! Your guys are the best! And now, I will reply to all ten comments that I got because I've been gone for soo long ^^; it's almost summer so I'll try to update weekly from now on :3

To Hika: Thanks so much for your review, I love it when people leave a long response^^ sorry it took so long to update 8')

To natcat5: Thanks so much! And I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see ;3

Angel Eyes Kiyone: lol, he is, but that's not the reason :3

To Chochowilliams: thanks so much for reviewing my story :D I love your fanfictions, I have to get around to commenting on them all :3

To Jae: Thanks^^ I'll be sure to keep writing so you can see

To Aisha-Yan: thank you^^ it's finally here x3 and you'll see soon enough I love drama and tragedy so expect it soon enough :3

To Shrimpy: lol, I never told you, cause I don't like to spoil things x3 and nope, but good try Shrimpy x3 you get a cookie anyway cause I love ya ;3 hehe

To Setsuko Teshiba: thank you, it's finally updated x3

To Spirit Avenger: I love that word x3 FASCINATING :3 sorry, lol, thank you

To shadowsgirl67: Thank you, and don't worry, I remembered x3 they'll be older though now because my story would end up dragging on if I didn't age them x3 hope you enjoy this chapter^^

I give all the people who have reviewed and/or read this so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

8 Years Later

* * *

No matter how many years would go by, Eiri would always hate his birthdays. As the years dragged on, Eiri even began to loathe them even more. Birthdays were obnoxious and annoying, because his parents never ceased to throw him a lame ass party that he NEVER _actually_ enjoyed. Eiri sighed as Shuichi knocked on his bedroom door and told him his parents were ready for him to come down, _might as well get this over with_, he thought as he dragged his feet out door.

Shuichi smiled apologetically at Eiri's current forlorn expression, he had long ago found out how much Eiri _loathed_ his birthdays. Eiri sighed and grunted as a reply, walking normally only as he approached his stairs. Eiri's family had lied to everyone a while ago about Shuichi's origins, saying he was an old maid's son who had been orphaned when his mom died. The Uesugi's had then supposedly, let him stay and serve for them out of the "kindness" of their hearts. People always believed sob stories, especially when the people were too uncaring to question a damn thing.

Eiri and Shuichi slowly descended the stairs until Eiri was greeted with a loud, "SURPRISE!" At which point Shuichi tripped over Eiri's feet and went flying down the stairs. Eiri quickly tried to grab Shuichi back up, only succeeding in falling himself as well. Guests gasped in shock as they both landed at the bottom, disheveled but alive and not injured badly.

Eiri's mom rushed over to see if her, "little angel" was alright, ignoring the fact that Shuichi had fallen down the stairs as well. Eiri just rolled his eyes and said he was fine, before turning to Shuichi and asking if he was all right.

"I'm fine master, I'm very sorry I tripped and brought you down with me," Shuichi responded, hanging his head down low. Eiri heard guests, as well as family, mutter curses at Shuichi, blaming him even though Eiri had been the one who'd tried to help Shuichi. Eiri hated these people.

Eiri glared at his guests as he pulled himself and Shuichi, who's head was still hung low, up. Eiri then proceeded to grab Shuichi's hand, and drag him along with him outside the house, slamming the door as he left.

"I can't stand them, or their parties!" Eiri exasperated as he let go of Shuichi's hand, tugging at his golden blond locks.

Shuichi placed his hand on Eiri's shoulder in a soothing manor, squeezing it gently to get Eiri's attention.

"They just don't know how else to act," Shuichi reasoned, turning around to face Eiri, "they were born and raised with wealth, and they see lower class people as something less them themselves."

Eiri just huffed, trudging forward past his pond and heading towards the woods at the end of his property. Shuichi followed Eiri closely, until Eiri finally stopped in a secluded part of the woods and they seemed to be lost.

"I don't get why what they said bothers you," Shuichi wondered aloud as he sat on an ancient looking fallen tree, "I'm not an actual person, I really am worth less than them." Eiri sighed and sat down next to Shuichi, tugging at his hair again until he decided to respond. "I know you're not an actual person, but no one else but my parents know that, they should treat you like a normal person because they think you're one," Eiri finally said after thoroughly messing up his hair.

"I'm an orphaned maid's son to them, master," Shuichi replied, gazing up at nothing, "They might as well know what I really am, because they'd treat me the same."

Eiri frowned but said no more, he didn't care that it was _him _his guests had been bad mouthing, he couldn't care, he refused to care. Shuichi meant nothing to him, he was an object and nothing more. Still, Shuichi did bring him some amusement and comfort, but that wasn't a reason to care for him.

Eiri glanced over at Shuichi, who was half-asleep since Eiri had kept him up half the night, not that he felt bad about it. He was teenager, he had desires, and Shuichi was there for him with no strings attached. Sure, Shuichi was only thirteen, but he wasn't even an actual human, so what did age matter?

Eiri continued zoning out for a while until he noticed something was weighed against his shoulder. He sighed as he realized Shuichi had fallen asleep, but he didn't wake him. Instead he moved him in front of the fallen tree and sat down next to him. Eiri was tired as well so a nap actually seemed like a good idea. Who cared if he left his parents without him at his party, he'd come back eventually, he just wanted to nap first…Eiri sighed contentedly as he rested his head against Shuichi's, he'd only take a quick nap…

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that Eiri awoke. The world had seemed to go eerily quiet, and Eiri felt a chill go down his spine at the silence. Eiri quickly nudged Shuichi awake and grabbed him up off the ground. It was creepy in the woods at night, and Eiri didn't want to be there much longer. Half-dazed Eiri and Shuichi walked through the forest, an odd feeling that something was off as they lazily wandered along. It wasn't until the trees began to thin out that Eiri saw flashing red and blue lights. It was only a moment longer before Eiri saw all the body bags…

* * *

Again and again Eiri told himself what had happened but no matter how many times he repeated it to himself he still couldn't seem to accept or comprehend any of it.

_There was a gas leak, everyone had been so occupied no one seemed to really notice, the gas was poisonous. I'm sorry, but none of your family survived…no one at all in your house survived…_

Eiri paced, he didn't know what else to do, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he hated his family, he hated his guests…he…he shouldn't have left…if he hadn't…maybe….Eiri screamed as he let the guilt take over, falling to his knees he clawed into his arms, he still refused to cry. Instead, blood began to surface where his nails raked across his skin.

Shuichi quickly drew Eiri's hands away from his arms, holding them tightly so they could do no more harm. Eiri glared but allowed Shuichi to hold his hands and then lead him to the spare shed-like guest house on the other side of Eiri's manor. Eiri didn't do or say anything until the door was closed and Shuichi had let go of his hands.

Once Shuichi came back to Eiri, Eiri took the opportunity to shove Shuichi onto one of the guest beds. Shuichi didn't protest as Eiri climbed over top of himself, people handle difficult situations in different ways, and he didn't mind his master doing this to him. Shuichi closed him eyes as Eiri licked and nipped at his neck. _I don't want to see him in this situation when his eyes won't hold any love, _Shuichi thought sadly as he held his eyes shut, _though there will never be love… I'm only an object._

* * *

Clothes were carelessly thrown everywhere by Eiri until both himself and Shuichi had nothing left to tear off. Once Eiri was done with that task, he began to lick down Shuichi's neck going lower until he reached Shuichi's chest. Eiri licked across one of Shuichi's nipples until it became a hard bud and Shuichi began to gasp.

"E-Eiri," Shuichi moaned as Eiri took the initiative to move down lower until he reached Shuichi's member and enveloped it into his mouth. Shuichi began to gasp and moan louder as Eiri moved his tongue expertly along Shuichi's hardened member. It wasn't took long before Shuichi's toes began to curl and his hips began to buck, at that point, Eiri decided he'd had enough foreplay.

With practiced ease, Eiri flipped Shuichi over and spread his legs, lining his own hardened member against Shuichi's hole. Without any preparation what so ever, Eiri thrust into Shuichi until his entire hardened member was sheathed by Shuichi's tightened walls. Shuichi gasped in pain as Eiri penetrated him, without preparation it was even more painful then it usually was. Shuichi bit his lip until it bled as he tried not to cry, after a few moments Shuichi's body adjusted to Eiri's intrusion and he breathed out to Eiri that it was okay to move.

Eiri began thrusting into Shuichi with all the strength he had, causing Shuichi to cry in pain once more as skin slapped against skin. Eiri eventually seemed to calm down enough to be a little more gentle, to which Shuichi replied to with a moan. Slick with sweat, Eiri pounded into Shuichi until his mind went blank and he could only hear the moans and gasps of his partner.

Deciding to help Shuichi out a bit more, Eiri grab's Shuichi's slightly-hardened member in his palm and began to stroke him. Pleasured moans immediately began to escape from Shuichi's mouth, as Eiri began to pump Shuichi's member faster. It wasn't long before Shuichi began to buck in Eiri's hand until he came all over Eiri's palm and his own stomach, crying out, "Eiri!"

Eiri had been close to climaxing himself but only when he felt Shuichi's walls tighten around him did he climax. "Shuichi," Eiri groaned as the last of his seed left him and spread into Shuichi's body. Eiri sighed as he pulled out of Shuichi, his mind once again back in focus. It didn't take too long for Eiri to break down, and when he did, Shuichi held him close.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault," Shuichi soothed as he held Eiri close, "there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've died with them," Eiri replied numbly, holding onto Shuichi desperately but not really feeling anything.

"But I'm glad you're alive," Shuichi exasperated, hugging Eiri as close as he could, "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I've treat you badly," Eiri responded, voice full of grief "you shouldn't care for me."

"But I do, I always will," Shuichi whispered in return, eyes finally opening.

Eiri looked Shuichi in the eyes until he could no longer stand to. He couldn't continue to look into those eyes, they were filled with lies and false love. None of Shuichi's feelings were true, they were all programmed, all lies. That's why he can't care about Shuichi either, it'd do no good for anyone.

"I'll never love you," Eiri said coldly, trying to get Shuichi to crack, but he just smiled.

"I know," Shuichi replied, eyes holding a small sadness that Eiri told himself was fake, "but I'll love you regardless, you mean everything to me."

Eiri growled and leered at nothing, feeling angry though still not releasing Shuichi fro his grasp. Eventually, Eiri stopped leering, and he began to frown.

"I know your emotions are fake, and you don't _actually _care for me but…" Eiri started as Shuichi eyed him, "Could you just stay with me and hold me tonight?"

Shuichi had never seen an expression so deep, and so sad on Eiri's face. Shuichi nodded slowly and let Eiri crumble against him in his arms. _No matter what you say or think Eiri, _Shuichi thought as his mind became hazy, _I love you with all my heart, and it's not something fake that I was programmed to feel…_ That night Eiri and Shuichi fell asleep in an embrace so tight, it was as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

End A/N: wahhhh, this chapter made me feel sad poor Eiri, but it had to be done…because as stated earlier, this is a tragic story D: but at least he still has Shu-Chan! Even though he's kind of, usually a jerk to him…ahem, anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this chapter had my first lemon, which I hadn't even planned on writing but then I was like, I haven't updated in FOREVER might as well do something for them….=3 hehe, I'll update by next week!(hold me to that please x3) I also have to re-edit my chapters at some point since I'm posting them without a very thorough check(but oh well x3) Reviews make my day, constructive criticism is fine but flames will be shunned :P I love you all for reading this!

~Kitty


End file.
